Camp SHIELD
by 2gloriouslypurposed4you
Summary: Marvel has lots of superheroes. That means lots of love interests, which means lots of kids with busy parents and lives they didn't ask for. What happens to these kids? Ever wondered? Two words: Camp SHIELD. (my rendition of the young avengers-all OC). Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or PJO. If I did this would seriously be a TV show by now.
1. Chapter1:A Powerpoint on Humanity's Doom

It's not every day you find out you're Captain America's daughter. It's not every day that Captain America is also your sports coach at this really neat summer camp called Camp SHIELD (funded by Stark Industries). And it's also not every day that you find out that it actually is a really neat summer camp that superheroes' kids go too so they don't wreck stuff or get kidnapped by supervillains.  
>Wonder where supervillains' kids go. Camp Hydra? HAIL HY—<br>Nevermind.  
>Yeah, Camp Shield had a <em>little<em> bit of inspiration (and funding) from Camp Half-Blood, (I bet you so totally couldn't tell).  
>Chiron and Phil Coulson are like, high school-college friends or something? They're always singing weird old-people songs and quoting weird old-people movies.<br>They're such bros.  
>Camp SHIELD's really neat, though, to meet other kids who are in the exact same boat as you are. We're a weird bunch, (especially the Kree kids don't go near them they are royal PAINS) and we all have a lot of questions and a lot of problems, but something tells me we're all going to be okay in the end.<br>Sometimes you can't really tell whose kid's parent is who, but other times, it's _really_ obvious (like Quicksilver's children).  
>Like you could <em>not <em>tell that Alexi Romanoff-Barton was the kid of two kick-butt superspies. That kid's always squirreled away in the chemistry lab, or in the library, or practicing his Latin like a redheaded, Russian Bruce Banner.  
>Which leads me to Oliver Banner, the total stereotypical jock, a big ladies' man, and one of the top three players on the Frisbee team, next to Brenn Thorsdottir.<br>But Brenn Thorsdottir and Ginger Stark—you can _totally _tell who they are.  
>Ginger has her dad's dark hair and snarky nature, and she has her mom, Pepper's organizational skills and eyes.<br>Brenn is so totally Thor's daughter. She gets annoying, sometimes, being stronger than everyone here—except me. Being half-Asgardian has really gone to her head.  
>At least she doesn't talk in ye olde English, like we needed another Shakespearian around here (looking at you, Crystal kid). She was raised on Earth, so she doesn't say weird Asgardian things either. But she does have some sweet thunder and lightning powers.<br>And then there's me, Roxanna Rogers.  
>I have my mom, Peggy's curly dark brown hair and my dad's eyes. My dad's serum isn't genetic, unfortunately, I got my muscles manually.<br>Hey, _anything _to keep from losing to Brenn. I'd never hear the end of it.  
>You'd think being raised by Peggy and Steve, I'd be one good kid.<br>Eh—not exactly.  
>I've been sent to the detention division here at Camp SHIELD many a time, much to my dad's chagrin.<br>My dad's the only superhero who works here at Camp SHIELD a lot, not like a one-time-only thing. He organizes all of the sports teams and practices. Like CHB has their Capture-the-Flag Friday night thing, our Friday night games vary from Frisbee to Greco wrestling (that was fun) to polo.  
>Interesting factoid: Captain Marvel's children are not good at riding horses.<br>Just thought I'd throw that one out there.  
>"ROXY!" I heard Alexi scream my name.<br>I was currently at the track field, somewhere Alexi had never been before. And I had never seen Alexi run, either. Until now. Must be important.  
>"What?" I said, craning my neck to see him gasp for breath. He held up his fingers. "Two things. Lemme…catch….my breath first,"<br>I let him.  
>"Pizza tonight," Alexi said. "With breadsticks. It's going to be awesome."<br>Yes. That was very important. "What's the occasion?"  
>"Dunno." Shrugged Alexi. "But the second lesser interesting thing, I was owing a favor to Ginger and hacked into Phil's 'totes private email account',"<br>"I thought he only had a 'private email account' and a 'really private email account'," I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
>"No, he had a private email account and a supes private email account. He got a totes new one," Alexi snickered. "And well, it was 'supes' easy to hack,"<br>"Alexi. Drop the supes. And totes." I said blankly.  
>"Sorry," Alexi said shamefacedly. Brightly, he continued, "Anyway, I found this." He slung his backpack off and rummaged through it before getting out a folder out of his folder for folders.<br>Alexi's a little OCD.  
>I unfastened the folder, labeled 'PHIL'S TOTES PRIVATE CLASSIFIED STUFF WE SHOULD NEVER READ' and well, if I was a good kid, I would've thought, 'This is Mr. Coulson's private email. We should return this unread.'<br>Instead, I thought, 'This is Mr. Coulson's private email. SA-WEET!'  
>There was a picture of like, a weird stick thing with a glowing blue oval in it. It read UNLOCATED in big red letters beneath it. "O-kay," I had expected like, dirt on Nick Fury or something actually interesting.<br>"Do you not realize what this is?" Alexi said excitedly.  
>"No." I said flatly.<br>Alexi's huge smile froze on his face and it slowly dwindled away. "Oh." He piped right back up and got out something that looked like a program for a concert and a—PowerPoint presentation?  
>In the middle of a running track.<br>Only Alexi.  
>"These are background checks, citations, and the like, please, feel free to rifle through them," Alexi motioned towards the program.<br>I was presented with a series of slides, and in Comic Sans accompanied with some cheesy ClipArt, and classified information nobody should have gotten their hands on, he explained that the stick thing was a weapon of utmost power, with something called the Mind Gem that brainwashed his dad, Clint Barton, into killing a whole bunch of people.  
>Anyway, the wielder of this weapon was a supervillain (obviously) who was responsible for the Battle of New York. Apparently, he dropped the scepter during the battle, which had fallen into the wrong hands. And agent after agent had been sent out to retrieve the scepter, since humanity's doom could be caused by it, but—*scary ominous haunting voice* they had never returned.<br>"Okay. This affects us how—? I mean, aside from the 'damage that knows no end' part."  
>Alexi looked dumbfounded. "It technically doesn't, but it technically does."<br>"Heyy, wassup homies?" Boomed an all-too-familiar voice.  
>"Hello, Ginger." I said.<br>"I'm just explaining the end of mankind to Roxy," Alexi said, his voice rising. "But like she _would care_!"  
>"Look, I do care," I said. "But isn't this like—something Phil and actual SHIELD should handle?"<br>"Wait what? Ohhhh," Ginger lifted her Redbull can. "You guys talking about the super classified stuff about the scepter and the Battle of New York and how we're all living in a literal time bomb? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know about that crud." She clicked her tongue and pointed at Alexi. "Nice ClipArt."  
>"Thanks. It took me 45 minutes to have an even ClipArt-script ratio." Alexi beamed.<br>Wow.  
>"Okay, sooo," I said, tossing my towel to the side. "You want to do something about this, I'm guessing?"<br>"Yes!" Alexi said. "I mean, we've gotta. SHIELD isn't doing so well."  
>"You're thinking about—young Avengers type thing?" I guessed.<br>"Well," Alexi looked he didn't want to pitch the idea out just yet. "I mean, maybe—you've got massive strength, Brenn has nice thunder powers, I'm a nice techy and fluent in seven different languages, Ginger's super smart, and Ollie—well, uh—Ollie has—"  
>"That's a hard one." I remarked.<br>"Hey, that stung," a voice called from the bleachers.  
>"Oliver Edwin Gregory Banner!" I called out his middle names—both of which he absolutely detests.<br>He narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut up."  
>"How long have you been there?" Ginger ruffled his thick, curly dark hair.<br>"Long enough," shrugged Ollie, jumping down from the top bleacher. "I think Alexi's onto something. SHIELD's doing a pretty crappy job of it, so let's do it ourselves."  
>"Why?" I asked. "Guys, we really shouldn't," Dang, <em>I'm <em>turning down an idea that involves breaking rules?  
>Wow.<br>"Roxy, your inner Steve is surfacing," Ginger poked me in the ribs.  
>"Clear off, genius billionaire," I rolled my eyes.<br>"What is this about?" Brenn lowered down from the clouds. "I heard someone say we shouldn't do it. Let's do it."  
>"Alexi, drop the PowerPoint," Ollie said. "I'm pretty sure Brenn can understand via <em>short <em>explanations."  
>"Soooo, what're we doin'?" Brenn asked, interested.<br>"Something we're not supposed to do," Ginger said excitedly. "Or know about! Y'know that supervillain's scepter stick thingy? Y'know, the guy who started the Battle of New York? Well, his stick thingy goes pew-pew and BOOM and he lost it and bad dudes are gonna go pew-pew and BOOM on US."  
>"Why doesn't SHIELD—" Brenn started.<br>"_They've never returnnnnned_." Ollie rasped dramatically.  
>"Oh." Brenn said, a little confused. "I'm—I'm not—not really getting this. What are we doing?"<br>I slapped my palm over my face.  
>Brenn got the lion's share of the 'blond' genes in the family. She skipped out on her mom's abnormal smarts.<br>"Alexi wants us to go get the stick," I said frustratingly.  
>"Oh, okay," Brenn smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"<br>"Not now!" I said, grabbing her huge arm. "We can't—not now. We've got to destroy all evidence of us knowing about this, form a good escape plan, and just, y'know—a plan in general."  
>"Yes, mom." Ollie rolled his eyes.<br>They all snickered and sauntered away, probably about how I'm being a little miss-goody-two-shoes.  
>Except Ginger. Ginger and I had been close when we first came to camp together. She knew when I was hiding something.<br>"Are you okay?" She mouthed, holding up an OK sign with her hand. Ginger looked genuinely worried.  
>Ginger didn't get genuinely worried when a bomb was about to explode. I was really concerning her.<br>But I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone.  
>We had always been referring to him as the 'supervillain'. Nobody actually said his name—probably for my sake. But his name—if you haven't caught on already—was Loki. I wasn't concerned about the scepter, I was concerned about Loki. And I couldn't go after him with Alexi and Ginger and them all. I had to go after him alone.<br>Because I had a bone to pick with that guy.  
>And nobody deserved to see what I had in store for him. Especially my friends.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: No Pizza Night

"Roxy, are you sick?" Phil Coulson narrowed his eyes worriedly.  
>Okay, so maybe skipping out on dinner on a pizza night was a tad too obvious.<br>"No, I'm just not hungry." I assured. The noise of about a couple hundred kids (Phil could tell you the exact numbers) with pizza and a couple more hundred kids from Camp Half-Blood was deafening, so I doubt he heard me. "I'm going up to my room. See ya tomorrow."  
>Phil didn't look convinced. "Roxy, you really should stay."<br>"I don't want to—"  
>"Just stay here, okay? You don't have to eat anything. When's the last time you've seen Jason or Clarisse? I mean,"<br>"I-I don't feel well," I said. Phil was getting on my nerves. Why can't I just leave without a long hassle?!  
>As much as I would've loved to stay and catch up with Piper or Leo or Percy or Clarisse, I needed to sneak into Alexi or Ginger's room and grab some tech.<br>Chiron presently showed up, his hooves clopping sharply on the wood floors of the lounge.  
>"Phillip! Is anything the matter?" I was so relieved.<br>"No, not at all," Okay, it is impossible for Chiron and Phil to be together and not take off into a conversation.  
>Seeing the prime opportunity to make my getaway, I slunk away, weaving between the Ares cabin throwing silverware at the Magneto kids who threw them right back.<br>A scepter like Loki's was bound to give off some sort of signal. And I'm sure Alexi had an thingamajig for pinpointing strong signals like that.  
>Problem: I had no clue what something like that would look like, or how to operate it. I couldn't very well ask anyone to help, then they'd start asking stuff.<br>I trooped up the big staircase. The dormitory is really a big old Colonial mansion, with tons of rooms.  
>I split a room with Ginger and Brenn on the girls' side of the dormitory. Our room was right on the corner of the hallway.<br>I suddenly heard footsteps coming from around the bend. But it wasn't normal footsteps, it was hidden, quiet footsteps. Like they didn't want to be heard but weren't exactly good at walking like a ninja.  
>Pulling my eyebrows together, I waited right there. They drew closer, and closer. I could hear them breathing. I jerked around the corner, dropping to the floor, in case the person had a gun. I scissor-kicked their legs and <em>thud!<em>  
>"Ow! What was that for?" Barked a familiar voice.<br>"Ginger?"  
>"Shh," a voice whispered behind me.<br>I took my elbow and smacked the voice in the jaw. Pure instinct.  
>I saw Brenn's furious face (what's it with people sneaking up on me?!) as she readied a fist and flung it forward. I caught it and kneed her in the solar plexus. She grabbed my arm and Ginger said angrily. "You guys! Stop it! C'mon, Roxy."<br>Brenn shoved me forward. "Don't try that again."  
>"Then try not sneaking up on me!" I hissed.<br>"Ollie," Ginger spoke through a hidden voice communicator. "Status update. Have we pinpointed the location of the signal?"  
>We ducked into the laundry room, hearing the joking and jostling of the Ka-Zar kids heading upstairs.<br>"Alexi's making geek speak," Ollie's whine crackled through. "Me no understand."  
>"Stop talking. It makes my brain cry," Ginger shook her head.<br>"Your face makes me cry." Ollie shot back.  
>"Hand me to Alexi." Ginger said tiredly.<br>"The radiation is making it go crazy," Alexi's voice said. "I can't get exact coordinates, but it's—"  
>His voice fizzed out into static and Ginger looked at it and scoffed. "Ugh." She took it out and smacked it a couple times and it regained its signal. "Sorry, didn't catch that last part."<br>"Sh!" Came Alexi's voice. "Get over here and don't say a word! Go through the secret door!"  
>"Secret door?" I asked. "What secret door?"<br>"Ollie and I made secret doors." Ginger shrugged simply.  
>We came out of the laundry room and quietly jogged down near the end of the hallway.<br>"Okay, secret door?" I said, looking around the blank wall, when the floor gave way beneath us. "WHOA!"  
>"Sh, Roxy." Ginger said condescendingly, as if suddenly falling through the floor was nothing to yelp about.<br>"Open up, buddy." Ginger said.  
>"I said don't talk!" Alexi's voice came. "Oh no."<br>THUNK!  
>"Ow." Brenn muttered.<br>"Sh, sh, sh," Alexi said in a barely audible whisper. "You guys. Phil and Chiron are coming up."  
>"And Pepper." Nodded Ollie.<br>"SH!" Alexi smacked him.  
>"You hacked into the security cameras through your laptop?" I asked—not quite 'in disbelief'. Alexi just brought up a PowerPoint presentation on a running track. I'm not about to underestimate him now.<br>"What. Part. Of. 'SH'. Do you not. UNDERSTA—oh here they come everyone quiet." Alexi crouched over his laptop's glowing screen. There was Chiron, Pepper, and Phil on the screen. I saw now we were behind the vents. We kept quiet to hear them.  
>Alexi typed on his computer screen:<br>We might find something about the stick. AND SHUT UP.  
>The stick. The dang stick. I wish we could just drop it already.<br>"How are the kids?" Pepper asked, hugging a clipboard to her chest. Being head director of Camp SHIELD, she had a lot to do. Wonder what she was doing with Chiron and Phil. Not partying, I'm expecting.  
>"Having fun," Phil shrugged. "But those pizzas took a chunk out of our budget. One hundred pizzas are expensive."<br>"Tony can cover it," Pepper assured. "You sure they don't know anything about it?"  
>"I'm sure." Phil stopped. "Well, Roxanna wasn't feeling well so she headed upstairs. But I don't think that's a problem."<br>I felt four pairs of eyes lock onto me.  
>"Are you <em>sure <em>you don't want me to take her?" Chiron flicked his tail. "Camp Half-Blood has more experience with these types of things."  
>"Yeah, and Camp Half-Blood also has ancient rules that must never be broken," Pepper said no-nonsensically. "Which I'm pretty sure includes not mixing mythologies. She'll never belong. SHIELD can handle this."<br>"Very well," Chiron nodded. "But if you have any questions or concerns, you know my number."  
>"I don't know your number." Pepper shook her head.<br>"I do!" Phil whipped out his phone—his flip-phone.  
>Pepper shook her head. "Changing the subject. Um, so has she come in today?"<br>"May called and said she got off the plane an hour ago," Phil said. "She should be here already."  
>"We can't let the kids know," Pepper said, as they started moving down the hallway again.<br>"We've never done this type of thing before."  
>Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Are you sure keeping it secret is the best idea?"<br>"Well, sharing it isn't exactly the best idea either." Pepper shook her head.  
>"How'd we agree to this again?" The voices and footsteps faded.<br>I knit my eyebrows together. "C'mon! Let's follow them!"  
>"That's the Roxy we know and love!" Alexi whispered, and in some sort of weird duck waddle type thing, we went through the vents to the outdoor opening. Through the slants, I saw Pepper, Chiron, and Phil stop in the back lot which I always thought was just that—a back lot.<br>The iron gates opened as a black car purred in, its headlights sweeping over Phil and Pepper and Chiron. The headlights clicked off, and there was nothing but blackness.  
>"Dang it!" Brenn muttered. I heard Chiron's hooves stop clopping hollowly on the asphalt.<br>"What was that?" Pepper asked warily.  
>I slapped my hand over Brenn's mouth. We all froze and held our breaths.<br>"It's nothing," Phil assured.  
>"Phil, Chiron," Pepper said. "Keep the kids in line. I'll make our guest at home."<br>I heard Chiron's hooves clip-clop away, and Pepper's heels click-click towards the black car.  
>Alexi growled frustratingly. "I can't get the streetlights to come on!"<br>"Give it to me." Ginger yanked the laptop away and began clicking wildly at it and the lights whizzed on.  
>"They'll never notice." Ollie said in a low tone.<br>"Shut up." Ginger growled.  
>We got the lights on just in time. Clanks and mechanical whirrs and groans started, and the little circle of asphalt where Pepper and the black car were on was soon lowered down—down—down. Then it closed up, and the crickets chirped and cicadas whizzed like nothing had ever happened.<br>I turned to look at Ollie, Alexi, Ginger and Brenn. They had widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows.  
>"Well," Alexi said, straightening himself into a more comfortable position—if there was one, in that cramped space. "We didn't find out anything about the scepter. But while we crawling through here, I ran a scan on my laptop, and I've found some coordinates. It's somewhere in Maine."<br>"Maine? Why Maine?" Ginger frowned suspiciously.  
>"That doesn't matter," Alexi was excited. "We've gotten a clear pinpoint! C'mon guys! We've don't have any time to lose!"<br>"Aren't you guys paying any attention to the car that went SCHLOOP through the parking lot?!" Ollie squealed.  
>"Or the girl they were talking about?" I added, wanting to draw attention away from the scepter thing.<br>"Yeah," Brenn frowned. "It's suspicious."  
>"I have traced abnormal electrical charges towards underground that I've never been able to explain," Alexi said, clicking furiously at the keyboard. "Now I know why. There's a secret underground hideout!"<br>"I wonder what's under there," I said, genuinely curious. That piqued everyone's interest. And before I knew it, that night, while CHB and CS were partying upstairs, me and my friends were going down into secret Camp SHIELD headquarters.  
>WHOO-HOO!<p> 


	3. Chapter3:This Underground HQ is on Fiyah

So Ginger overrode the password—directly before Alexi guessed it—and the huge metal doors rolled open.

It was like a big hangar-garage. There were cars and huge planes with a control room above.  
>And agents. Everywhere.<br>"Okay, we gotta make ourselves scarce," Ginger said. "Ollie, with me. Brenn and Alexi and Roxy, you guys—"  
>"Hey, what are you kids—" A man in a SHIELD getup pointed when Brenn surged forward and without warning, the guy was knocked out by her two fists.<br>"How subtle." I said sweetly.  
>Brenn, Alexi and I snuck through a door. I heard tromping footsteps and we froze and put our backs to the wall. After the two people left, we went down the windowless hallway, our footsteps <em>clank-clanking<em> on the steel.  
>"What exactly are we looking for?" Alexi whispered, though I wondered why we were whispering. There was nobody here.<br>"I don't know!" I said.  
>Suddenly, alarms blared, making us stop dead in our tracks. "Oh no."<br>"Guys, I screwed up!" Ginger's voice yelled from around the corner.  
>She swept past us, followed closely by Ollie. We all took off after her. "What did you do now?!" I said, reluctant to know the answer.<br>"Long story short, I set everything on fire." Ginger said superfast.  
>"You <em>what<em>?!" I yelled.  
>The stainless steel hallway was bathed in blaring, flashing red light and it felt like he had been running for hours.<br>In one place, the ceiling caved in, with flaming wires and pipes and boards and stuff down in front of us. We all yelled and skidded to a stop. I was sweating under my shirt from the heat.  
>"Turn around! Turn around!" I barked.<br>"Over here!" Ollie pointed to a turn. We all stampeded down, hearing roars of flames and the sizzling of sparks. It got considerably hotter, and I froze as I heard yells and a wall of flames closing in on us.  
>How fire traveled through steel places, I don't know. The place must've been dipped in lighter fluid or something, but I didn't have time to contemplate on it too hard.<br>Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, we hit a dead end. A sheer wall.  
>Brenn started slamming her fist against it, making dents, but I knew by the time she even broke through we'd all be toast.<br>Heh, heh, toast. Because we'd burn up—heh, heh, heh.  
>Okay. Moving on.<br>We all stood there, plastered against the walls with sweat, drawing ragged breaths as our lives flashed before our eyes, when something leaped in front of us.  
>Blasts of white exploded from the thing and the fire simmered out into steam. It kept on and on, until the entire hallway was sheeted with frost and glistening icicles.<br>All was silent. Even if we were all dead it couldn't be quieter.  
>The thing, was a person, in fact, huddled on the ground, wrapped in a black robe, staggering to her feet.<br>"Uh—thanks?" Ginger said, her face cherry-red.  
>"You are most welcome," the figure turned to us, with a smile that looked like she painted rainbows and walked on sunshine for a living.<br>It was a girl, with a black shirt and black pants and boots. But her face was so bright, it outweighed the dullness of her clothing choice.  
>All was silent for a couple seconds. All I could focus on was that beautiful face and the sudden coldness of the corridor, which felt really nice now.<br>"Um, yeah, thanks a lot," I said, wiping the sweat and grime from my forehead. "Who—who are you exactly?"  
>The girls smile melted away into a worried little frown, like cartoon puppies make. I could almost see her tilt her head to one side and whine.<br>"I-I don't know." She said, when her eyelids drooped and began falling forward.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Brenn lunged forward and caught the girl, whose green eyes popped open.<br>"Oh, hello! I'm sorry," she got up like nothing happened. "Are you from Camp SHIELD?"  
>"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm Roxy. That's Ollie."<br>"Sup." Ollie nodded, running his hand through his hair and nodding.  
>"And I'm Brenn," Brenn said. "That's Ginger and Alexi."<br>"Br-Brenn?" The girl stammered. "You're Brenn? That's your name."  
>"Yes," Brenn arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?"<br>The girl stood there for a moment and blinked her huge green eyes.  
>She snapped back into reality and gasped, like she had just realized something really important way too late. Like a test had been double-sided or she had slept in on a school day. "Oh, um—um, I'm—I'm Hallie. Hallie, yes, that is me." She gave one of those joyful smiles. I'm pretty sure every time she smiled a flower grew.<br>"Hi, Hallie," Alexi said slowly. This was probably the first time he had spoken to anybody besides me or Ollie or Brenn or Ginger.  
>"Hi, you're Alexi, right?" She took back her black hood, revealing a messily perfect fishtail braid that fell over her shoulder. Hallie's hair looked like rays of sunlight.<br>She had fair skin with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cute dimples that gave her a little-girl-look, but was taller than everyone here. Like, Brenn was really tall for her age, (I guess it's the Asgardian in her) but Hallie beat her by at least an inch or two.  
>She dwarfed poor Alexi by miles. His head barely brushed over the top of her shoulder.<br>"Do you guys need any more help?" She asked eagerly.  
>"Uh—it'd be nice to get out of here," I laughed. Hallie laughed too, and it was shocking. If I thought her smile was beautiful, her laugh was prettier. "Follow me." She swept past us and into a door. It was glazed over with her ice. I took the door and wrenched it open, breaking the ice.<br>"Nice!" Hallie said, her green eyes sparkling. She led us into something I guess was her bedroom, but it looked like a prison cell. The steel walled room consisted of only a white cot and one window on the very tallest corner of the bedroom.  
>"Is this your room?" I asked in disbelief.<br>"Yes!" She sounded excited. "It's very nice." Her voice and smile drifted off.  
>"Mmm-hm." Ginger nodded blankly. "Real nice."<br>"Look, there's the window," Hallie pointed. She took and dragged her bed over with a _screeeeeeech_. "We could prop it upright and you could clamber right out."  
>"Hey, why are you here instead of in the dormitory?" Ollie asked, half-closing one eye.<br>"I—" Hallie shook her head searching for the right word. "I just am!" She ended cheerily.  
>Brenn moved the bed upright and said. "We're ready now."<br>"K," Ginger nodded. "Hey, thanks so much Hallie."  
>"We would've been toast," I brought up the pun I had come up with while I was on the brink of death.<br>Everyone stared at me blankly. "Ha. Ha." Ollie said flatly.  
>I held up my hands. "Too soon? Okay, okay."<br>"I-I think you would've been okay," Hallie assured shyly. "You guys seem—seem to really have it together!"  
>We heard thuds outside Hallie's bedroom door. Hallie closed her eyes and a flash of blueish white blasted from her hands and froze the door. There were muffled knocks and calls.<br>"You'd better go." She said quietly.  
>"Thanks again!" Ollie said as we clambered up the bed and through the window. We all followed, Alexi being last to go. We were somewhere outside of the camp borders. We were also several stories off the asphalt ground.<br>(Last time I checked we were underground. Don't know how this managed to happen).  
>"Uh, Brenn?" Ginger asked hopefully.<br>"Climb on." Brenn rolled her eyes, and storm-clouds gathered as lightning crackled. I could hear it sizzle.  
>Yeah, thunder powers were Brenn's tenth birthday gift from her dad.<br>We made a human chain sort of thing and Brenn levitated through the air on top of the dormitory of Camp SHIELD. We got through the door on top and we had just ducked into our rooms just as lights out curfew ended.  
>As I drifted off to sleep, horrible nightmares rolled around in my head. It wasn't even a nightmare, just awful memories sliding in. I hadn't had nightmares for a while—must've been the fire earlier today that prodded it again.<br>"Roxy! Roxy, just _go_!" I heard my dad yell over the roar of flames. "Now!"  
>An explosion rocketed me forward into a wall, leaving me dazed for a minute. I heard more zaps and blasts of Tesseract energy, destroying our apartment.<br>I was scared. Too scared to move, but I got up and tried made my way towards the door. "Run, run away to safety," I heard that voice taunt. "Listen to father. _He_ can handle this. You can't."  
>I tried to get up and sock that stupid smirk right off his face into the inferno.<br>None of this would've happened had it not been for Loki. No, correction—none of this would've happened had it not been for me and my stupid pride.  
>So, I didn't run. I stayed. I stayed and tried to help—I was little, then, ten or nine.<br>And that's what lured my mother back inside.  
>That's what lured Peggy Carter back into the fire to rescue her daughter.<br>That's what Loki planned all along.  
>She rescued me alright—but she didn't save herself.<br>Dad lost Mom. Again. He wasn't the same for a long time. He sent me to Camp SHIELD, before he started to work there. I felt so awful. Have you ever felt bad about something stupid you did four or five years ago? Yeah, well, that's kinda how I felt, only multiplied by infinity.  
>"Roxy! Roxy get out!" My dad's voice echoed.<br>"Roxy!"  
>I jerked awake, gasping for breath and sat bolt upright, nearly whamming into Ginger.<br>"Roxy, are you okay?" Ginger looked at my mangled and twisted sheets with suspicion. "Uh, wild dream?"  
>"I'm fine," I said. I glanced at the digital clock hanging over our doorway. It was early—way early. "What are we doing up before six?" Six o' clock was when everyone went out for a PE type thing. Even Alexi.<br>"Hallie," Ginger said, looking at herself in gym shorts and tank top in the mirror.  
>"You look fine." I said blankly. If Ginger had a godly parent, it'd be Aphrodite.<br>Aphrodite and Tony Stark. Yep. It could work.  
>"But Hallie! Don't you feel sorry for her?" Ginger repeated.<br>Yeah, maybe a little bit, but Hallie was so—weird. I mean, Hallie herself was not weird, but just how she was locked up underground in that little room like she was dangerous. There was bound to be a reason, and whatever that was, it was something I wanted to leave undiscovered.  
>"I'm gonna go work out," Brenn said, tightening her dirty-blonde ponytail.<br>"You're going to work out before you work out?" I arched an eyebrow. Well, wouldn't be the first time.  
>Brenn rolled her eyes and headed out.<br>"Why isn't Brenn coming with us?" I asked, yanking a brush through my thick hair. I felt like Princess Mia when she got her makeover.  
>"Dunno," Ginger shrugged, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. "But we're going to at <em>least <em>talk to Coulson about moving Hallie to the dormitory."  
>Maria Hill opened our door, one hand on Brenn's shoulder. "Ginger, Roxy, follow me."<p> 


	4. Chapter4: Plans

Just like how it wouldn't be the first time Brenn worked out before she worked out, this wouldn't be the first time all of us, Ollie, Ginger, Alexi, Brenn and I were in the detention unit for setting something on fire.

"Where were you last night?" Agent May asked, her eyes steeled on us.  
>I'm not one to get scared of people, (people get scared of <em>me<em>), but if you are not scared of Agent Melinda May you will get that way pretty darn quick.  
>Agent May is scary. Like, 'Death had a near Melinda May experience' and 'Chuck Norris checks his closet for Melinda May at night' scary.<br>"I'd like you five to check out these security camera replays from last night when Roxy was supposedly not feeling well." Phil flipped his computer screen towards us and we saw a noiseless video of Ollie and Ginger running then crashing into something and the flames start rising.  
>Then, Phil clicked something, and there was all of us running down the hall.<br>May didn't take her eyes off of us.  
>"You didn't seem too sick then, Roxanna." Phil said crisply.<br>"I never claimed to be." I said.  
>Phil raised his eyebrows. "Well, I expect a complete and <em>truthful<em> explanation for this." Well, he didn't wait for one. "What were you thinking? You obviously weren't. _How _did you get down there? Alexi," Phil answered his own questions and glared at Alexi who looked ready to melt into his seat. "No laptop for one, two, no—a month!"  
><em>That'll show him.<em> I thought sarcastically. Alexi could do his stuff on a lot more things than his laptop.  
>"What were you doing down there?" Agent May said, unblinking.<br>"You could've _died_—" Phil was going on.  
>"Hallie saved us!" Alexi blurted out. "Yes we would've, but that kid you have caged up down there rescued us!"<br>Phil looked surprised. I was surprised. I didn't think Alexi would say anything, much less something like that.  
>Phil blinked and turned to look at May, who kept her lips clamped shut, but did her raise her eyebrows.<br>Wow, Agent May showed a slight change of emotion! Today is all kinds of crazy.  
>"What did you say her name was?" Phil looked intent.<br>"Hallie." I repeated stolidly. "Golden hair, green eyes, really tall, ice powers—ring a bell?"  
>"Why do you keep her down there?" Ollie asked quizzically.<br>"Who is she?" Brenn interrogated.  
>"Why haven't you told us about her?" Ginger commanded.<br>"Hallie." Phil mused.  
>Whoa. That dude really needed to keep up with the questions.<br>"Hallie? Really?" Phil said. He seemed unbelieving, as if her name being Hallie went against the law of gravity or something.  
>"You mean she spoke to you?" May asked.<br>"Yes." We all said promptly.  
>"Um, May?" Phil asked. "It seems—"<br>"I get it." May said blankly. She turned and left noiselessly.  
>"Alright, get back onto schedule," Phil said. "Nice talking to you!"<br>"But wait, you haven't—" I protested, but Phil had already left.

It had been a busy, busy day. I thought it was on purpose, to keep from us interrogating Phil or May or Pepper.  
>I asked Dad if he knew anything about Hallie, but even he didn't know.<br>This had to be really, really, really secret, seeing as Phil tells Dad _everything_.  
>Like, Nick-Fury's-credit-card-number everything.<br>"On the ground, give me ten! Yeah, that's the way! Back straight, Alexi, there we go, there we go, awesome!"  
>Dad was going easy, seeing as Alexi can't do a push-up.<br>I mean, he seriously, literally _can't._ Brenn and I have tried.  
>During lunch, we all sat together at the other side of the dormitory, where nobody went and discussed <em>things.<em>  
>"So, when are we going to do the thing?" Ollie asked impatiently.<br>"It's an important thing, it's also a thing in progress, respect the thing." Alexi shot back.  
>Ginger and Alexi fist-bumped silently and I inquired, "But really, guys, since humanity's doom is kind of on our shoulders,"<br>"Since when did you start caring?" Alexi mumbled.  
>"I've always kind of cared about the survival of mankind," I said smarmily.<br>Well, I always kind of started caring about it ever since I started thinking about it.  
>This stick, this scepter, was Loki's, right? It had gotten taken from him, right? Well, the way I saw it, Loki would be prime suspect for stealing it from SHIELD, right? Mm-hm. See where I'm going? Anyway, if I got the rest of my friends focused on taking the scepter back, I could, I don't know, trap them somewhere or something and then I could end Loki.<br>"Why don't they just send Agent May out to get it back?" Shrugged Brenn.  
>"It'd be unfair to the people who have the scepter." Ginger sniggered.<br>"It's up to us, guys," Alexi said. "I've seen more files—more agents have been lost. It's gonna be dangerous, so—"  
>"Maybe you should stay here, Alexi," Ginger said, patting his hair.<br>"Ooooooh," we all said in unison.  
>"Need some ice for that burn?" Ollie laughed.<br>Alexi, his face almost as red as his hair rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys. You can't do it without me."  
>"I can do everything you can do and I have the money for it," Ginger said. "I also got straight A's in geometry and calculus, Mr. B minus."<br>"I'm your voice of reason," Alexi said.  
>"He's right," I said. Alexi was the only level-headed, sensible person here. I was headstrong and stubborn, Brenn was reckless, Ginger didn't think before she spoke, and Ollie was just stupid—we needed Alexi to keep us from getting killed.<br>He was the dude who kept me from jumping off the Grand Canyon on that one field trip because of a stupid dare from a Daredevil kid (go figure that one).  
>Needless to say, we are no longer allowed field trips near any canyons, especially the grand one.<br>"When should we leave?" I asked.  
>"As soon as possible before Phil or May catches onto anything," Alexi shuddered.<br>"So, like, tonight?" Brenn said with a big grin.  
>"Yeah, so like, tonight." Alexi nodded. "We need a car."<br>"Alexi, the oldest here is me, and I _just_ turned fifteen," I said with a laugh. "And I can tell you, I'm barely old enough for a learner's permit. I don't even know how to drive!"  
>Dad said I couldn't learn how until I was sixteen. Seems kind of strict I know, but really, have you met me?<br>"Who said we had to be old enough?" Alexi said mischievously.  
>"This plan keeps getting better and better!" Ginger said excitedly.<br>Ginger, who turned fourteen a week or two ago, already started Driver's ED (because she's a Stark and she can do what she wants because she has the money for it), so I knew she'd be our designated driver.  
>I had bad feelings about this, but I was more than ready for this now. I mean, I'd been at Camp SHIELD for about my entire life now, spending a couple weeks at Dad's apartment here and there. But really, there wasn't much we could do. It was always a little awkward—at least at Camp SHIELD we had stuff to do, schedules to stick to.<br>But that can get old.  
>So, sneaking off and out of camp to save humanity from a certain doom and all the while avenging my mother by slaughtering my sworn enemy? Something I've been longing to do for six years now?<br>How the heck could I say no.  
>"Are you sure five people are enough?" Alexi frowned.<br>"In Asgard, Dad told me when he was my age it only took him and the Warriors Three to—"  
>"Not that the saga of your dad's many adventures isn't interesting," Ollie broke in. "But, changing the subject,"<br>Brenn smacked him.  
>"Alexi, of course five is enough!" Ginger laughed. "It's more than enough."<br>Alexi nodded, picking at the grass. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
>"Just because our parents did it with six people doesn't mean we have to," Brenn added.<br>I moistened my lips. I knew exactly what Alexi was thinking. And it wasn't about our parents.  
>It was about Hallie.<br>Okay, while Hallie may be stuck down in that cell underground, and I know this sounds incredibly selfish, but—she's not exactly our problem.  
>That girl was trouble, and Phil knew it. May knew it. They want to keep us from it for some reason, and I don't know exactly why, but I had a feeling we should remain wondering instead of knowing. No matter what Alexi felt.<br>"So," I slapped the ground. "Let's get planning, huh? When should we leave?" I tried to stay casual, like escaping from camp and taking weapons from supervillains were typical, everyday things.  
>"Eh, how about next weekend?" Ginger studied her fingernails with mock flippancy.<br>"Uh, we kinda need to leave pretty soon, don't ya think, Ginger?" Ollie asked.  
>"It's a good thing you're cute," Ginger rolled her eyes, punching him playfully in the ribs.<br>Brenn sighed. "But really. Tonight? Or tomorrow night?"  
>"I'll hack into the cameras," Ginger volunteered. "Camp SHIELD won't know a thing."<br>"I love you Ginger," I said. "Alexi and Ollie, you guys take care of the car, and Brenn and I will take care of anybody who stands in our way."  
>"Yes ma'am!" Ollie saluted.<p> 


	5. Chapter5: Busted--or not

"Well, that didn't work." Ollie blinked.  
>"You tried hotwiring a SHIELD tactical vehicle, didn't you." Alexi slapped his palm over his face.<br>"Well—how else are we supposed to get in there?" Ollie protested.  
>"I don't know, maybe with this key I ran and got?!" Alexi jangled them. "Ollie, why."<br>"Sorry," Ollie shrugged. "It's just went in lockdown and kind of exploded, nothing serious."  
>"Do you even know how to hotwire a car?" Alexi sighed.<br>"—no." Ollie said, his voice trailing off. "Uh, I—I pulled up a tutorial on YouTube. It should've worked."  
>"Not on ultra-secure SHIELD vehicles." Alexi said. "Now everyone and their brother—"<br>Brenn and I came onto scene. It was late that night, and a half-moon hung in the velvety, star-dappled sky. The streetlights and security cameras were out, Brenn and I had cleared the way, and Ollie and Alexi had our transport.  
>Or—should have had our transport.<br>"Ollie, what did you do?" Brenn said automatically.  
>"Hotwired a SHIELD vehicle." Alexi said. "Just the norm for Ollie! Luckily for us, I got some keys, so we can get into that one and be on our way."<br>Ginger came running in. "Did I miss anything?" She panted. "This is so exciting, all of us, together, breaking out of camp. Ooh! Selfie," before anyone knew it, she had whipped out her phone and snapped one. She flicked it back. "Before you say anything, Roxy, you looked terrible. Now, which one are we gonna get in?"  
>"None of them," a voice that made us freeze said behind us. "Because you're getting right back into the dormitory." Agent May narrowed her eyes and stared.<br>Oh crap.

Okay, so, running wasn't the best solution. I mean, we were in trouble enough already, so we decided to just go and at least try instead of give up.  
>That's how Alexi got electrocuted.<br>That's how I got stuck carrying Alexi over the fence. Getting electrocuted again. Then I dropped Alexi on Ginger, who slammed into Ollie. And I landed on top of all of them.  
>All behind the fence—not over. Behind.<br>We saw May come walking up. We ran for it, and she kept walking in the direction we ran.  
>I think when something's <em>walking<em> while chasing you is scarier than it actually full-speed chasing you. Because if it's walking, it knows it will eventually catch you, whereas if it runs, it knows you at least have a chance of getting away.  
>Sent chills up my spine, too.<br>Well, we eventually did get caught, and May dragged us by our ears into the office and said to us. "Where did you hide her?"  
>"Hide who?" Ginger threw up her hands, palms up.<br>"Don't play dumb." May said through grit teeth.  
>"I don't have to play." Ollie snickered.<br>"Hallie," May turned to Alexi, knowing if anybody would spill it, it'd be him. "Alexi?"  
>"What about Hallie?" Alexi asked.<br>May rolled her eyes. "Hallie is gone, and—"  
>"Gone?" Ginger interrupted. I kept my mouth shut—I didn't want to say the wrong thing.<br>"Gone, like, dead?" Brenn asked, arching her eyebrows.  
>May said, "No, gone as in, gone. We can't scrape anything up from the security cameras because <em>somebody<em> hacked them. And I don't know about you, but you five sneaking around in the night and running away from me and the security cameras being hacked and Hallie being gone seems a bit too much for just a coincidence."  
>"We don't know anything about Hallie being gone," I said. "We haven't seen her since last night."<br>"Likely story," May said. "Convince me you didn't."  
>Was it possible? <em><span>May<span>_be. Ba dum tsssss.  
>Okay, I'm sorry, I need to stop with the puns.<br>There was really no way to prove our innocence.  
>Er, well, our innocence of <em>that <em>crime.  
>"What were you guys running for then?" May interrogated.<br>We all looked at each other reluctantly.  
>"The scepter," Alexi couldn't take it anymore. "We—um—I mean, SHIELD wasn't doing so well, so we thought—"<br>"You could handle it yourselves," May nodded. "Understandable—slightly. That is still no justification for sneaking away and disobeying camp rules. You guys know better. I expected more out of you than that." She paused. "Just because your parents are the Avengers doesn't mean you guys are."  
>"But—but we have superpowers!" Ollie protested. "I mean, except for me. Why am I even here?" Ollie started to ponder reality.<br>May sighed. "Get back to your dorms. I'll expect you guys to be up at normal time, am I clear?"  
>"It's only four hours until wakeup time." Ginger mentioned.<br>"Really should've thought of that before trying to break out of camp." May said with a smarmy smile.  
>We started to head out. I waited until everyone had left and it was just me and May.<br>"Is it important?" Agent May said.  
>"Yes," I persisted. "What is with—Hallie?"<br>Agent May looked out the window and let out a long sigh. "I've been told not to tell anyone," She turned to look at me. "Especially you, Roxy."  
>She walked by me and I was left with even more questions.<br>I headed back outside the office, and there was Alexi and Brenn.  
>"What took so long?!" Alexi said with a big grin. "C'mon!"<br>"What are we doing?" I demanded to know, as my heart leapt into my throat as Brenn leapt off the indoor balcony into the lobby of the dormitory and circled rapidly to the ground.  
>She blasted out the doors and passed over the tall fence, where Ollie and Ginger were waiting for us.<br>Brenn dropped me off—literally, dropped—and then Alexi said. "Let's go!"  
>And that's how us five took off running down the road at three o' clock in the morning, with no supplies or plan or warning whatsoever, just us, the Avengers' kids, going to get back a scepter and kick some butt.<br>And it was going to be _awesome_.


	6. Chapter 6: Rocket and the Rocket

This was not awesome.

"They didn't accept my ID," Ginger said dismally, meeting Alexi, Brenn and I outside.  
>"Hm, maybe it's because it was <em>fake<em>?" I asked sarcastically.  
>Ginger made a face. "They <em>should've<em> worked, anyway."  
>"That and Ollie barely looks a day older sixteen," Brenn shook her head. "And he's only fourteen."<br>"And Dad won't pick up his phone," Ginger lifted her magenta iPhone with the silver spikes and shook it. "But y'know—what else is new?"  
>We stuck around underneath the Just-Like-Home Hotel's overhang until the staff yelled at us to hit the road.<br>So, we hit the road, quite eagerly, over to Maine. Alexi had his red and black backpack full of gadgets and he had a GPS type thingy that kept on malfunctioning so there was always that nagging suspicion that we weren't on the right track.  
>We traipsed through the town, trying to stick to back roads if we could and not get noticed. Not that anyone would recognize us—just a group of five kids was a little suspicious and they might call social services and bam, right back at Camp SHIELD, probably stuck with all the yard work until school started.<br>N to the NOPE.  
>"Ugh!" Alexi hit the screen and the whole darn thing powered off.<br>"Dang it, Alexi!" Brenn barked. "Now look what you did!"  
>Alexi stopped on the side of the road, sitting on the curb, and began taking it apart.<br>"Ginger, turn on your flashlight," He said.  
>Heaving a big sigh, Ginger flicked on the flashlight app on her phone. "Why, Alexi. I do have a map thing on my phone, y'know."<br>"But this _should_ work!" Alexi persisted.  
>"It's gonna be a long night." Ollie groaned.<br>"Ollie. It's morning." I said.  
>"Oh. Right." Ollie nodded, looking at the sun peeping over the tops of the pines. The stars started to flicker out like candle flames.<br>After about seven more minutes, we just used Ginger's map and we were on our way.  
>"Did anyone pack any food?" Ollie wondered hopefully.<br>"Nope." I said.  
>"I have a Snickers bar, but that's for me," Ginger said.<br>"Give it!"  
>"No."<br>"You guys! Shut up! A car's coming!" Brenn hissed.  
>"Whoa hey, could we hitchhike?" Ollie asked.<br>"Whoa hey," I furrowed my eyebrows. "Did Ollie just come up with an okay idea?"  
>"Eh, broken clock's right twice a day." Alexi shrugged.<br>As the car pulled closer and closer, we all scrambled to the side of the road and held our thumbs up, because that's what all hitchhikers do.  
>The car sped up and breezed past us, ruffling our hair.<br>"All we need is some cardboard and chalk," Ginger said. "Ugh! All we have is just paper and a pen, we can't make a sign with that!"  
>"Do we really have paper and a pen?" I asked.<br>"No." Ginger said flatly, half-shutting her eyes.  
>"We may as well a move on," Brenn said with a grin. "Come on, men! HUP 2, 3, 4, KEEP IT UP, 2, 3, 4!" She sang from the Jungle Book.<br>"Brenn—stop." Alexi said.  
>"Hitchhiking isn't that bad of an idea," Ginger went on.<br>"But just a couple minutes ago we were concerned about social services." Brenn wasn't making a connection.  
>"Well, that was a long time ago, and we're on back roads now and our standards are lower," Ollie explained.<br>"I wonder what SHIELD's doing," I wondered out loud.  
>"Running slides from their hacked security cameras, running background checks, interrogating different people on where they saw us last, desperately trying to locate signals—" Ginger gasped and looked at her phone. "Signals." She immediately powered it off and said. "Guys—I bet with Alexi's GPS thingy and my phone, we've basically been giving flares to SHIELD. We've got to get off-course."<br>"We'll never get to Maine!" Ollie protested.  
>"Look, we'll ask for someone to tell us directions or something at the nearest area of civilization," Alexi tried to calm everyone down.<br>Ollie and Brenn were both freaking out, Ginger had unwrapped her Snickers which Ollie now was trying to steal, and Alexi had decided now was the opportune moment to forget how to tell which way was north. And then I had to bring up how I knew we had a turn up ahead but forgot in how many miles or feet.  
>So, we just kept walking, and each turn we passed always felt like it was the one we should've taken.<br>There were woods on either side of the two-lane road, we were really out in the middle of nowhere and completely exhausted.  
>Except Brenn, because Brenn had to be perfect.<br>We trekked for about a millennia, listening to the long, rather repetitive tales of Thor in Asgard. The latest was when he brought down the hafgufa with the claw of Nithhog.  
>"Brenn. Nobody cares." Ginger said with a blank face.<br>We had plowed on for a while now, and I wondered if we were still in New York. I mean, Camp SHIELD's not so far away from the Vermont border, we could've easily passed it by now.  
>"Oh my gosh <em>look<em>!" Ollie said with such severity I thought it was something important. We all rushed over, readying ourselves for Ollie's great discovery and—  
>it was a dime.<br>A flippin' dime.  
>Ollie was hoping he could collect coins along the road and save up enough for a hamburger on 49 cent burger day at McDonalds.<br>"Wowww," Ginger waved her hands. "That is, if we get to a town."  
>"We can go without lunch, you do know that Ollie." Brenn said. Ollie looked petrified.<br>Suddenly, there was something that sounded like an explosion and a blast of sparks.  
>"That didn't sound good." Ginger said.<br>Then we heard wild screaming. That snapped our attention towards the direction of Alexi's yell, "GUYS! COME QUICK!"  
>"This better not be another dime." I muttered. Ginger snickered.<br>We rocketed around the bend onto a bridge, where Alexi had jogged on ahead.  
>"Alexi, what's—" I started, when Ginger cut in. "What the heck."<br>Alexi was on the edge of a rather tall banks of the river. "Guys look!"  
>"What <em>is<em> that?" Ollie said, wrinkling his nose, peering over the bridge.  
>There was something that looked like a rocket, but a mini rocket, not a big one. Maybe the size of your average trailer. It was teetering precariously over the steep bluff.<br>"Quick! Save it!" Alexi screeched, flailing his hands.  
>Brenn jumped off the bridge in full flight and started pushing the thing forward. I went down and found a grip on the rocket thing and started pulling. With mine and Brenn's combined strength, we heaved it steadily over onto solid ground.<br>Brenn jumped onto the top and jogged over to the window. "I wonder if it's locked,"  
>Ginger and Ollie slid down to where it was and Ginger said. "Awesomeness."<br>"Selfie time? Please say selfie time." Ollie begged.  
>"No, you dimwit." Alexi growled. He knocked on the metal and looked like he had found a unicorn.<br>We all searched for an entrance, before realizing it was on the underside of the thing. It was now confirmed it was a rocket of some kind.  
>I could tell Alexi was a little disappointed it wasn't a blue box and bigger on the inside.<br>We all shoved the thing over on its side and saw a little entryway. Brenn tried to wrench it open, but Alexi just got out one of his gadgets from his backpack and the door screeched open. "After you." He grinned.  
>Brenn shot inside like she was propelled from a cannon, Ginger and I clambered in and it looked like your regular spaceship.<br>Well, as regular as a spaceship could get, I mean.  
>Alexi was in heaven as soon as he hit the control panel. Ollie just went around and plinked on things using cheesy synonyms for 'wow'.<br>"Alexi, stop messing with the stuff," Brenn chided.  
>"Haha," Ginger joked. She imitated engines revving up. "And there we go, blasting into the sky!"<br>"Plastered all over the news." I laughed.  
>"Imagine Phil and May and Pepper!" Ollie sniggered. "Pointing at the newspaper like: 'Yep. That's them.'"<br>We were so busy joking and all, when we lurched forward. We heard gears grinding and engines moaning and we all looked at each other in horror.  
>"Alexi! I wasn't being literal!" Ginger yelled.<br>"Seatbelts everyone!" Alexi said, calmly flicking switches and pressing buttons like he actually knew what he was doing.  
>"Please let this be a normal field trip!" Ollie begged.<br>"With Alexi, no way!" Ginger added, laughing.  
>"You <em>guys<em>!" I barked. "You're going to die if you don't get in these seatbelts!"  
>"I'm navigating!" Ginger claimed, barreling over Ollie to the seat in the cockpit.<br>"Hey! No fair!" Brenn whined.  
>I had already latched myself to my seat like a tick. "Alexi, shut it off!"<br>"We can't drive a spaceship over Vermont!" Brenn screamed.  
>"Why not?" Ginger said excitedly.<br>Ollie quickly closed the hatch, and Alexi yelled something technical, probably about his unlocking thing he had left on the door.  
>"Whoa hey, what's going on back here?" A call rang out over the roar of the engines as the room began to tip upward.<br>I saw a mass of fur and claws scramble over to the driver's seat. "Kid! Stop! Stop it!" (He pronounced 'stop' as 'stap').  
>Alexi gasped and was thrown over the front seat—however that managed to happen—and the thing said, "Ain't how you drive it. Geez Louise, kids these days. Don't even know how to back out a—"<br>"That's a ra—" Ginger started when the thing held out a paw. "Save it, sweetie, I don't wanna hear it. I ain't a raccoon, I'm a hot piece o' hunky, so shut it."  
>Ginger bust out laughing and I said. "Rocket? You can't be serious."<br>"As serious as Kristen Stewart," his Cockney rang out as we took off. "Who are you kids anyway? Dang it, I knew we shouldn't have let this babe crash. Attracts too many Earth people. Some of you guys are pretty funny, but the little ones really tick me off—"  
>"How did you survive?" Alexi wanted to know, scrambling to buckle himself in.<br>"I have no clue," I could almost see his furry little shoulders shrug as he guided the ship over the tops of the trees. "Who the heck are you guys?"  
>"Escapees from a Russian prison."<br>"Members of a rebellion escaping tyrannical rule."  
>"Survival experts on a day off."<br>"Zoologists looking for a rare breed of albino chipmunk."  
>We all said at once. You can pretty much guess who said what.<br>"Aliens." Ollie confirmed our identity.  
>"Eh, any of those works for me," Rocket nodded. We were up in the sky now. I could see through the window the nose of the ship cutting through clouds and breezing on over.<br>"Where's Gamora and Star—" I started, when Rocket said. "And why we're not on the Milano? Long, incredibly hysterical story that I'm too lazy to tell, kid. Anyway, I gotta get this back up into harbor. So unless you kids want to be lost on another planet, there's some parachutes under the seats."  
>"Wait, what?" Alexi blinked.<br>"Hey, Rocket," I said quickly. "Stop for a sec, uh, could you drop us off in Maine please? We have some really, really important stuff there—"  
>"Yeah, sure, I'm coming up on there in about two minutes, okay, now one minute, 58 seconds. One minute, 57 seconds—must I go on?"<br>We heard something like a lot of helicopter blades chopping, and an intercom buzz out, "Rocket Raccoon, stop the ship now, by order of SHIELD. You are in possession of hostages—"  
>"Ohh, crap, you guys belong to SHIELD? Why didn't you tell me?" He groaned. "Um, chick in the seat next to me,"<br>"Ginger." Ginger said, lowering her eyelids.  
>"Whatever. Click that button in the shape of the circle. It's black."<br>So, Ginger did, and it turned out to be the wrong button.  
>"Dagnabit, kid! Not that one! I said black and circle, not square and white, what the actual heck how does somebody even—"<br>"I'm sorry!" Ginger squealed. It started firing at the SHIELD aircraft, and Rocket swore as he said. "Okay, full speed ahead. And unless any of you guys can fly, you ain't gettin' into Maine anytime soon."  
>"Actually," Ollie said, accented with a laugh.<br>"Wait a second, what?" Rocket frowned. "One of you can fly? What's next? Lightning powers? Like that surfer dude alien?"  
>We all broke down laughing and Rocket said. "You guys are messed up. Okay, SHIELD is firing at us, Maine's coming up in twenty-two seconds, and—"<br>BAM! The room rocked violently, nearly snapping my neck. There was a beeping from the screen.  
>"O-kay, critical damage, critical damage, I'm outta here. Redsy seems to know what's up, let him drive. Later losers!"<br>The darned little raccoon got a parachute and jumped, leaving us with SHIELD on our tail and us nose-diving full-speed into the land below.  
>We were all going to die.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: We All Actually Survive

We were screaming and yelling and holding on for dear life when I had the greatest idea ever. Or stupidest.  
>"Brenn! How hard have you been working on your arms?!" I yelled over the noise.<br>"What are you talking about?!" Brenn screamed.  
>"Fly out and catch us!" I shouted.<br>Brenn looked unsure, but she unbuckled anyway, and using her flight powers she opened the hatch and whammed it shut.  
>I felt the speed decrease a bit, and then Brenn yell. "It's too heavy! I can't do this!"<br>No. No. Brenn _had _to do this. We couldn't die. Not yet.  
>Not without seeing Finding Dory.<br>"Yes you can, Brenn!" Alexi yelled.  
>I felt stupid, just sitting there, helpless. I had no flight powers. My strength did nothing more than add to Brenn's burden.<br>"You're the frickin' daughter of Thor! You can do this!" Ginger screamed, but I saw in her eyes she knew we were going to die. Her heart wasn't in it.  
>I felt like I was about to throw up. Fear that I had only experienced once before coursed through me. I felt like I was being electrocuted for a second time. It was familiar, but it didn't hurt any less.<br>Then, an idea popped into my head.  
>An idea that might get us all killed.<br>I unbuckled and crawled towards the hatch.  
>"What the heck are you doing, Roxy?!" Ginger's voice pitched.<br>"Something regrettable." I said, ripping open the hatch. I slid through and grabbed onto a kind of handhold where Brenn was, pushing with all her might, muscles bulging, sweating so hard you could wring her out. I saw her eyes fill with something I'd never seen in her before. Resign. Failure. Retreat.  
>Brenn had never backed down out of anything. She was the type of kid who never said die and kept on going. She didn't believe in giving up.<br>Now here she was. Given the challenge to prove her strength, the actual test, and she realized all too late she couldn't do it.  
>I couldn't stand to see her like that.<br>"Brenn, let me take it." I barked. "Stop this now! I can take this! I'll cushion the fall of the ship!"  
>"What?" Brenn screeched. "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard of! Roxy, you'll die!"<br>"I might, but at least I'll save our friends," I said. "Brenn, you and I both know that I'm the strongest out of the two of us. I can take this better than you can."  
>"Seriously? You want <em>those <em>to be your dying words?!" Brenn said angrily.  
>Aha! There it was.<br>Anger. Fury. The fire of the fight was sparking in her again.  
>"You're weakening," I kept on. "You're right—you can't do this. But I can. Just—just fly back up. I'll do this."<br>How high up had we been?  
>Ahhh, yikes, here comes the ground. Faster and faster and faster, like a movie being played on fast forward.<br>Brenn pushed harder. Sweat beaded on her forehead as—  
>"Wait, why don't we just fly down instead?" Brenn asked.<br>So, we all clambered and latched on and hung on for dear life, just like old times, (old times being five seconds ago) and she flew and tumbled to the ground.  
>Knocking me out in the process, but I mean, come on—what else is new?<p>

"Ohhh, ugh, my head," I groaned. "What century is it?" I jolted awake. This whole sleeping-for-70-years-thing _couldn't_ be genetic.  
>"21st," Ginger said nonchalantly, tapping wildly at her phone.<br>"SHE'S ALLLLIIIIIIIVE!" A scream that made my blood curdle—and throw myself into Ginger—shrieked right behind me.  
>"Roxanna Elizabeth Rogers, if you've cracked my screen—" Ginger growled threateningly as she examined her phone.<br>"Alexi!" I barked. "What on earth possessed you to—"  
>"Roxy. You've been dead for like, two straight days." Alexi said.<br>Okay, I didn't know what surprised me more:  
>1. That Ginger didn't care that I had woken up, 2. We had not gotten into a hospital, and 3. How high Alexi could scream. That should've shattered glass.<br>"Why am I not in a hospital?" I wondered obviously.  
>"Clandestine escapade, remember?" Brenn tapped her temple with her finger.<br>"I still would've thought after three days of unconsciousness—" I coughed. I was parched. As I rose from the soft couch, I looked around at the unfamiliar navy-blue walls and narrowed my eyes. "Where are we?"  
>Everyone froze and looked guilty. "Definitely not in someone's house…" Ollie's voice slid off into a mumble.<br>Okay. We broke into someone's house so we could live there for a couple days.  
>I laughed. "You guys—" I started condescendingly. Then I started laughing. "I love you guys so much!"<br>If this were a movie, we'd all get up and have a group hug. Instead we kinda looked around and grinned awkwardly and hoped with all our hearts the owners of the house wasn't here.  
>It'd be really weird, walking into your house and suddenly there are all these kids you don't even know hugging each other.<br>"I-I'll keep watch." Brenn clumped away.  
>"Oh my gosh they have Froot Loops in the cabinet." Ollie got up and we heard the rattling of artificial cereal running into a bowl.<br>"I'll go see if I can find better signal to—find the stick. In the living room." Alexi nodded. I gave him a thumbs-up.  
>I was pretty achy, and my head felt like someone was rubbing the corner of a cinderblock against it from the inside.<br>Once everyone had left, Ginger said. "Oh, Roxy—thank God you're alive!"  
>"Yeah—I like it when I survive crashing spaceships." I said—then I added very, very thoughtfully. "This is what the Doctor feels like."<br>Ginger erupted into laughter. "Yeah, really," she stopped and sighed. "Sooo, you ready to steal a weapon of mass destruction?"  
>I went and drank from the kitchen sink. "Yeah," I wiped my lips on my sleeve. "Ready when you guys are!"<br>"Hey, guys," Brenn peeped through the window. "Don't mean to alarm you _but the owners of this house are right outside so let's get going!_"


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Heck No

"The sun is shining. The birds are singing. What a perfect day for five inexperienced teens to go steal a scepter of utmost power from an evil, bloodthirsty, psychopathic supervillain and stop the downfall of mankind!" Alexi skipped with excess dramatics and breathed in the fresh air, his backpack slapping against him.  
>We had escaped with no room to spare. The owners, a young couple, had spotted us escaping into the woods and let their darn dog loose on us and we almost got clobbered—had Ollie not thrown the box of Froot Loops at it.<br>Ollie broke into a house.  
>And stole a box of Froot Loops.<br>Serious crime, yo. I would've called the cops. Because I would notice if a box of Froot Loops had gone missing. If you wouldn't, you're probably Hydra, or a Cyberman, and have had all of your common sense and human nature wiped.  
>And so, we all got mad at Ollie for wasting Froot Loops on a dog, purposely excluding the fact he had saved us blowing our cover.<br>"I know, I know," Ollie said. "Stupid me!"  
>Alexi presumably knew the way. He had his navigator signal-pinpoint-er thing up and beeping again. "The scepter's moved to New Hampshire, and we're in Maine now," he said.<br>_Well thanks for moving _now, _when we're all a state away! Couldn't have moved when we were just within a borderline, nooo,_  
>"Get it, Roxy?"<br>"Uh yeah," I said. "But I was too busy thinking bitter thoughts and wasn't paying any attention whatsoever, so could you say it all again?"  
>Alexi smacked his hand across his forehead. "Okay, I've pinpointed its location and—ooh, it's moving—it's moving—fast, whoa."<br>"Is that bad?" Ollie squinted.  
>"Guys, it's on the move, this is prime time to strike," Alexi said, his eyes wide with fierce intensity. "While it's moving—exposed."<br>Not another word was spoken. As if we were all connected by some mental chain, we all had the same mindset and we broke into a run. Adrenaline coursed through me, my heart was racing, and the breeze blew at my curls—dang, they'd be a nightmare to comb once this was all said and done—this was what we'd been waiting for.  
>There was a shrill gasp as Ginger stopped. Alexi slammed into her, bouncing back onto the ground. "Guys! D-Dad—my dad—he responded!"<br>"Ginger, you really shouldn't be using Wi-Fi," Alexi warned, but Ginger said, "Just like how we shouldn't be using that GPS thingy. Guys! My dad responded to my text—text_s_."  
>"Okay, this isn't exactly time for texting," Brenn half-shut one eye.<br>"Hey," Ginger said, thumbs flying. She looked up for the first time. "Do we have any use of a private jet about fifteen minutes out from our location?"

"Where is it now, Alexi?" Brenn inquired.  
>"Moving farther down—it's almost out of Massachusetts, like us."<br>I don't know why we were worried about the scepter. I was too comfortable in this nice, big chair. Wow, this chair had more bells and whistles and gadgets than most whole cars. It had been twenty minutes and I still haven't figured how to operate it yet.  
>Things like private jets made me all the more grateful for rich friends like Ginger.<br>But Massachusetts, good grief, that stick must be jetting or something, too.  
>I reflected backwards a good twenty minutes. I remembered, as we loaded in, I was last to go in after Ollie, and I glimpsed a shot of Ginger and Tony Stark, her dad, sharing a poignant, slightly awkward embrace. Like they hadn't hugged in so long they'd forgotten how.<br>It was only for a couple seconds before a limo pulled up and he had to leave. I bulleted back inside the jet—didn't know if Ginger wanted me to see that or not.  
>We had been tracking that signal for a good twenty-five minutes now, or twenty-six, according to the clock. Tony had spun a yarn to the pilot, so we had good cover. We had been pretty far behind the stick, but when Alexi gasped and enlarged his eyes I knew it couldn't be good.<br>"Guys—we're coming up on it. Fast." He said.  
>That snapped me out of my hazy doze, and we all crowded around the tracker.<br>Alexi looked like he didn't want to tell us. "Well, if I'm right about the coordinates," (which he always was) "We should be—right behind it."  
>I felt fury like burning tinder, sparking and sizzling, about to explode into flames. I could sense the presence. I hadn't noticed, but I'd clenched onto the armrest so hard, I tore it off.<br>Ginger looked at me, and at the armrest, and said, "Don't worry, we have insurance for a reason."  
>We all crowded around the windows, and I saw—a SHIELD aircraft.<br>All my questions spun around my head, it was dizzying.  
>SHIELD was right with us. Had they tracked us down, too? Did they know? Had SHIELD already gotten the scepter? Where was Loki, then? Had Loki even gotten the scepter? It might be a totally new villain. Was that aircraft compromised? Was Loki driving it this very minute? I NEEDED ANSWERS, PEOPLE!<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," we heard the pilot. "Incoming, people, incoming. Get in your seats! Get in your seats!"  
>I already had mixed feelings about flying, so I promptly secured myself snugly. I wasn't going to almost die—again.<br>Ginger said. "Uh, pilot, land, now, please. _Please._"  
>The plane started to descend, when SHIELD intercepted. "Please land, plane 575, or we will not hesitate to fire upon you. You have SHIELD hostages on board."<br>Nick Fury's voice came through the pilot's headphones.  
>She looked at us through huge eyes, with a 'what the heck' look.<br>"Ha, we caused so much trouble Nick Fury himself had to come get us!" Ollie said, like it was something to be awarded a medal for.  
>If there was a medal for it, we'd probably win it every year. I can see it now. The 'we-ticked-SHIELD-off-so-bad-they-got-their-flippin'-director-to-drop-everything-he-was-doing-to-come-get-us-award'.<br>The pilot landed us, and we got lowered into some indoor hangar on the helicarrier.  
>Our pilot was telling an agent all about everything, and what bad kids we were, and we got personally escorted to Nick Fury's personal office. Personally.<br>As we all squished ourselves onto the four chairs, I saw Nick Fury's head overtop the leather, swivel chair. Silence reigned for a bit, until Nick Fury cleared his throat.  
>"You kids have caused an awful lot of trouble for us."<br>We all hung our heads shamefacedly, like puppies who had their owners pointing at the chair leg they chewed and yelling at them for it.  
>"And I don't like people who cause trouble for SHIELD." The chair creaked around, and that one eye boring into me made me wish he had stayed turned around. It made me feel like I had murdered someone or blew up a country.<br>"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Ollie questioned uneasily.  
>"You kids are under SHIELD surveillance before we can find time for you to get back to your—" he paused. "Camp."<br>"We're really, really, _really_ sorry—" Alexi the angel tried to make amends.  
>"Sorry doesn't cut it, boy," Nick said. "Get up, all of you. C'mon."<br>We all obediently filed out the door, while I was trying to think up an escape plan.  
>Similar to the underground headquarters where they were keeping Hallie, the steel, windowless walls and doors rang a bell. Brenn could easily punch through it. Then, like every other escape we'd planned, we could hang onto her and fly down—wait.<br>The scepter was already here, in SHIELD custody. The job was done. We were too late. There was no need for any more escapes. We'd just have to wait, and get back with our normal lives.  
>It had been fun, I suppose, trekking throughout the northern states, getting lost, meeting Rocket for a little bit, almost dying, getting unconscious, breaking into a house, stealing Froot Loops, running through the woods—was that it? Did I cover everything? Yeah, I suppose. There might've been a few things I missed.<br>But I felt like the mission was uncompleted. I knew why—I didn't kill Loki. My mother's avengement had gone unfulfilled.  
>That was why.<br>I'm pretty sure we all felt like that. We had been looking forward to getting the scepter, doing secret agent stuff, punching supervillains in the face and blowing up stuff, returning the scepter to Nick Fury's desk and looking awesome when we came back to camp.  
>But all we did was traipse around, here and there like a bunch of nomads.<br>It all went by kinda fast.  
>We clunked down the metal hallway, when we came to a set of huge, thick, steel, probably rigged and touch-sensitive doors. Which I figured, behind those doors, would be our accommodations while Nick got us back to Camp SHIELD.<br>"Get in there. And if you touch a thing, this alarm will go off and I'll have guns on you faster than you can blink."  
>Everyone milled around, wordlessly, kinda depressed about how flat the whole escapade went, but I watched Nick Fury as the steel doors closed.<br>And the nanosecond before they locked shut, in that little sliver between the doors, I saw in horror, Nick Fury ripple away in a sheeny green, revealing another, quite different person.  
>You guessed it.<br>The one and only—Loki of Asgard, god of mischief and trickery.  
>And boy, was this his biggest trick yet.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Rewind

"GUYS! GUYS! Guys, guys," I lowered my voice as I remembered there were hidden security cameras everywhere. "Guys, this is bad." I said, cringing at my terrible acting skills.  
>"Uhh, ya think?" Ollie said. "I'm starving! The last thing I had to eat was a bowl of Froot Loops!"<br>"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Brenn nodded. Everyone was discussing things, while I tried to think of how to communicate to them that Nick Fury was not Nick Fury but was in fact my worst enemy.  
>Ugh, not my 'worst enemy'—that's giving Loki <em>waaay<em> too much credit. It makes him sound big and bad, when he's really a deranged psycho that everyone could really do without.  
>Especially me.<br>I couldn't bear the thought of everything going Loki's way. We had to mess it up, at least slow him down.  
>We had to rock this ship. Or, was it boat? Technically, it's rock this helicarrier, but that doesn't sound as catchy.<br>Something about the sparking anger inside clouded my good judgment. Instead of writing it down, texting it, I screamed. "Brenn, punch out the door!"  
>And I shoved her into those touch-sensitive things. Just as I expected, alarms whined and blared so deafeningly loud I was stunned for a millisecond.<br>"What the heck are you doing?!" Brenn screeched.  
>"Knock into it again! Loki's here!" I yelled. Both Brenn and I rammed into it.<br>Everyone seemed to get my drift, not really understanding, but going along with it anyway.  
>That's what I liked about my friends.<br>The doors rolled open, and, as our wonderful friend had promised, about a zillion guards with guns about the size of bazookas were all pointed at us.  
>Ollie shot out in front of them all. They all fired.<br>As I knocked out one of the bozos, my heart leapt into my throat as I realized that these were no ordinary SHIELD guards.  
>They were horrific-looking aliens. Little by little, their human features and outfits shriveled away to reveal their grotesque faces and unearthly bodies with huge, unfamiliar guns.<br>But those guns were _sweet_.  
>I stole one, and one bolt blasted away about three.<br>We all weaved throughout them, so they couldn't kill us all if we were bunched together. I was pondering how the heck we were going to survive this.  
>Then, Ollie got shot.<br>Right in the back. Everything went by in slow motion as Ollie sank to the floor amidst the fight.  
>I saw Ginger, who was in headlock—I was going to help her, when she wrenched him over her shoulder and dash towards his still body.<br>"Ollie!" She screamed.  
>She sank to his side, and I saw her eyes fill with tears. Whether of sadness or fury, I didn't know.<br>I was about to cry. But I couldn't cry at a time like this.  
>All the aliens ceased firing for some reason and just stopped, but I didn't notice or care. I was too overwhelmed by the scene of Ollie falling to the floor. Followed by Alexi and Brenn, I fell down on my knees and laid my fingers on his neck.<br>No pulse. No heartbeat. No breathing.  
>Ollie was dead.<br>Ginger was blinking back tears. She and Ollie had always been close—like, not 'close' close, but close as in friends. They were always sharing earbuds, singing Disney duets, and making inside jokes. There was gossip that things were getting romantic, but they never did.  
>Brenn put on her stiff, emotionless face, like she did whenever she was fighting back emotion.<br>Alexi didn't know what to do. I suppose he hadn't ever experienced something like this before and didn't know what else to do besides just stand in disbelieving shock.  
>Time seemed to stop and all we did was crouch around Ollie's body.<br>Ginger was crushed. She didn't take her eyes off him, like he might come back. But deep down she knew he was dead.  
>There was no coming back.<br>Ollie would never come back.  
>It was horrible. I was still trying to wrap my mind around it.<br>"Ohhh, there's been a death? So soon?" An icy voice rang out with fake sympathy. "I honestly thought he had some sort of healing power. My bad. Guess you children aren't as—how shall we say—_impressive _as your parents."  
>"I'm sure the Avengers will be pleased to know you found them impressive." Ginger said.<br>Brenn cracked her neck.  
>"Yes, you're right, I should reword that," Loki sauntered down the corridor, as his alien goons formed a straight line on either side. He narrowed his eyes straight at me, and said, "Don't—don't I know you from somewhere? You seem oddly familiar."<br>Oh he knew exactly who I was.  
>"I don't think you guys have met." Alexi said slowly.<br>Brenn leapt into the air and was about to swing her fist down, when he made a force-field and shot her away into the wall, still keeping his eyes on me.  
>His lips stretched into a wicked grin and said, "Ohh, but we do know each other don't we? <em>Roxanna<em>. Daughter of Steve and the _late _Peggy Rogers?"  
>"Don't you dare say her name," I snarled.<br>"Oh I dare."  
>Ginger looked at us and said with suspicion. "Roxy? What have you not told us?"<br>Loki gasped with mock incredulity. "You haven't told them? About the fire? How your mother died?"  
>"You said you didn't know." Brenn had to say.<br>Loki chuckled and said amusedly. "My, my, Captain America's daughter, a natural-born liar? A bit like some 'other people' you know, hm?"  
>"I am nothing like you," I said. "You murder people, you—"<br>"And you're doing what exactly?" He cut in. "What would your mother think? Oh, wait…" His voice was laced with venom. I had had enough.  
>I slid on the ground and scissor-kicked his legs and socked him in the face.<br>"C'mon Roxy, we gotta go!" Brenn said, who raised a fist to punch. The aliens all aimed at her, but Loki lifted a hand as he got back up again. "You are all dismissed," he barked. "I want to be fair to the little ones."  
>He waved his hand, and the aliens all rippled away.<br>"You're gonna need that army pretty soon," Ginger's voice said from nowhere. Where _had _she gone?  
>Loki scoffed. "Oh really?"<br>BAM! A blast of light hit him, driving him against the wall.  
>I saw Ginger, from above the corridor, with an iron glove on her hand, powering up for another blast.<br>"My dad gives pretty neat birthday presents." Ginger shot another ray.  
>"Ginger! Go!" I yelled. "This is my fight." While it had been fun to watch him get hit by repulsor rays, I needed to avenge my mother without any help.<br>"I'm calling SHIELD!" Alexi volunteered and dashed through the open door.  
>Loki swiveled his head towards Alexi running.<br>He looked back at me. "Half a mo." He started running after Alexi and slamming the door behind him with his little magic trick.  
>With Ginger, Brenn, and I, we had that door open in no time and were at the control room, where only Alexi was standing between Loki and his scepter.<br>"Back off." Loki said darkly, sounding more like a wolf's growl than anything else.  
>Alexi looked around, panicky and grabbed the scepter. "Y-you back off!" He said.<br>Loki flicked his head to one side. "I asked first." In one swift motion, he had the scepter in his hand and Alexi on the ground.  
>"We're screwed." Brenn gulped.<br>"No we're not." I flexed my fists and spied a door lock on the other side of the wall.  
>"I'm sorry guys." I whacked Brenn in the head twice and ripped at Ginger's iron-armor-gloves and slammed the door shut.<br>"ROXY!" Screamed Ginger from behind.  
>I advanced towards and put Loki in a headlock and started cinching up tight. He started choking before flipping me off. I landed upright and stared him right in the eye and kicked him in the solar plexus.<br>He was mad now.  
>"Your father taught you well," Loki said, as we circled each other, like a lion and a tiger in the same room.<br>"I've been training for this." I said, that hatred boiling inside of me again. I wanted to watch Loki burn, just like the rage flaming inside of me.  
>"Where are your friends?"<br>"Well, two of them are dead," I nodded towards Alexi's limp body on the floor.  
>"Well, that one's merely unconscious—he wasn't worth the effort." Loki said. "But you are most certainly."<br>He swiped with his scepter. I dropped below it, feeling it barely scrape on top of me, he jabbed, and I side-rolled and got out of the weapon's range.  
>That's when he started to choke me, and I started to knee him. He backed off, and I grabbed his shoulder and associated his face with my fist. He grabbed my fist and flicked it to the side, and started pressing down.<br>I rolled out of the lock, my wrist throbbing.  
>That's when he started going up again with his scepter. I had to admit, this guy was good, especially with his stick.<br>But I was better.  
>We kept going and going. It was on now. Loki had gotten angry because he hadn't put up his guard. He wanted to get rid of me. Just as much as I wanted to get rid of him.<br>His style of fighting was smooth and eternally ongoing, never stopping. Not choppy and quick like karate. I had been trained in a variety of martial arts, but my personal style is to hit where you can and don't stop. It's pretty effective.  
>Things were getting heated. He dodged a punch and tripped me up. I kicked out his legs and scrambled over.<br>I had him pinned on the ground now, my knee laid across his neck—probably cracked a few of his ribs.  
>Then, with his foot, he slid his scepter over and said something in Norse. I grabbed his scepter, about to plunge it into his chest, when it vibrated in my hands. I couldn't take my hands off.<br>You know how when you get up too fast or turn on the water too hot in the shower you get all dizzy and woozy and everything goes foggy and you can't remember much?  
>That's how it felt now. Only, instead of the things around me turning blurry, I saw the fire. The day my mother died.<br>"Rewind." Loki's voice was the last thing I heard before I acknowledged that I was in an actual burning building.  
>Okay, at least in my nightmares, I knew it was a dream.<br>This—this was like I was transported back in time to the exact place. I could feel the searing heat and hear the cracking timbers. The shaking room around me. I got singed by a clump of burning rubble. It actually hurt.  
>It was real.<br>I was reliving it.  
>"Roxy! Go!"<br>I heard my dad yell above the flames. I-I was reliving it. I could save Mum. I could change everything that had happened.  
>But I stayed glued to where I was. <em>No. No! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!<em>  
>"Roxy! It'll be okay, Mum's here! Mum's here!" Mum's soot-stained face and mussed curls and familiar face and voice—it was too much. I broke down into tears. I tried to scream at her to leave, to save herself.<br>_I can't go through this again! I can't! _I couldn't do it. I tried with all my might to break out of my position and push Mum out. I tried. I was sweating and my muscles strained, but I couldn't. I. Just. Couldn't. 


	10. Chapter 10: My Sort-of Revenge

The flames roared. Images of Dad standing at the dinner table, never eating, just looking at where Mum always sat flashed through my mind. I couldn't let Dad go through this again! The sense of panic and chaos and the thought of what—  
>"<em>STOP<em>!"  
>There was a voice that was so loud and strong it made me jump out of my skin. The building began to shake and crumble, it started to crash down—<br>I gasped. I was back in the SHIELD helicarrier. I threw the scepter away with a _clank!_  
>"You're torturing her! Stop!" An all-too-familiar voice said. I glanced up and there was—<br>"Hallie!" I exclaimed. "Where were you?"  
>Loki and I said "Where were you?" At the exact same time. We looked at each other and I punched him, simply because I could.<br>Loki backed away, naturally. That's when I noticed Loki was right there, right by me. A dagger clinked to the floor, nearly slicing my cheek. I felt the stinging pain of the burn I had obtained in the fire.  
>It <em>had <em>all been real.  
>And so was Loki's dagger. He had almost killed me.<br>This was the second time Hallie had saved me from a fire.  
>Hallie was in her same black clothes, and just as lovely as always. Only this time she looked like she had seen the end of the world. She might have.<br>"Daddy, what are you doing?" She said softly.  
>"Hallie, you—wait, what?" Did she just say—<em>daddy<em>? As in, Loki?  
>I should've seen it.<br>"Hallie," Loki choked. "Is that her name, now?"  
>"That's what she told me," I said, eyeing the pair warily. "But now I'm not so sure." I stood up, pocketing Loki's dagger. It would come in handy.<br>The look on Hallie's face was crushing. The look of betrayal and sadness creasing her once bright, beautiful face was just—wow. Don't know how else to describe it. She didn't want to believe what she saw.  
>That much innocence crashing down so suddenly was enough to pull anyone's heartstrings.<br>I felt so _stupid_. Now Loki and Hallie, standing next to each other, I could see the resemblance.  
>Oh my gosh, it was so <em>obvious<em>. How could I have not seen it before?!  
>But, as they were so alike, they were so different.<br>Loki's green eyes were like emerald flames, or ice. They looked like they could kill you with a stare. They reminded me of evil.  
>Hallie's green eyes reminded you of springtime, things growing, warm sunshine streaming through thick, green leaves.<br>They both had the same smile. But Hallie's smile looked like she had just seen a baby unicorn, but Loki's smile looked like he had just killed a baby unicorn.  
>They both had the same voice type.<br>That sounds weird, and their voice's pitches and tones are completely, but the _type_ of voice. It was exactly the same. It was smooth, silky, soft, it was—  
>it was the Silvertongue.<br>That was it. Hallie felt like my best friend when we had just met. Their voices had a slight manipulation on you.  
>That's why I had stayed put during the fire. I listened to the voice. It made people agree with them, listen to them. Just like how I couldn't let go of the scepter.<br>And to me, that's really scary.  
>"But—but—" There was one thing that didn't make sense. The hair. Hallie's looked like silken gold, Loki's looked like a—a charred, twisted Christmas tree of death.<br>Hallie looked sick. "M-my name isn't Hallie," She swallowed uncertainly.  
>"It's Hela," Loki interrupted.<br>"I'm sorry! I should've told you," Hallie cried out. "I-I—I just couldn't. I really like you, Roxy, you and Alexi, and Ginger, and Ollie and—and Brenn." I saw her fists clench and relax, like she was fighting back something worse than tears. "But—but I couldn't tell you, because you would hate me." She turned to look at Loki. "What were you thinking?"  
>"I wasn't," Loki said. "Hela, you need to go. Now."<br>"You murdered my mother," I advanced towards him, my hand in my jacket pocket. I was ready to beat the heck out of him, as the newly refined memories started blaring in my mind. If it had been sound, you could've heard it a hundred miles away.  
>"No, no darling," Loki said with a wicked sneer. "I merely set up the trap. You chose for yourself to become the bait."<br>The truth of it was staggering. But I had been, like, brainwashed by his silver-speak-thing! I drew in a deep breath. I probably could've fought against it, had I been unaided by my awful, stubborn pride. I had to take responsibility for my own actions.  
>But, since Loki wasn't going to take responsibility for his, I'd be glad to do it for him.<br>"You did what?" Hallie asked, mouth still open.  
>Loki looked at me like he was going to push me off a cliff when this was all said and done. Like I had taught his parrot a curse word or 'The Song that Never Ends'.<br>Not that Loki has a parrot.  
>Well, he might—wouldn't be the weirdest thing he's ever had as a pet.<br>"Good news for you, Loki," I growled. "You'll never live to tell the tale."  
>I jumped onto him, swiped his legs out from underneath, smacking his unbalanced self against the wall and kneed him in the gut, so he'd be distracted.<br>I raised the knife.  
>"Go ahead." He said, but not in the sneering, 'Ooooh lookit her big murderer LOL I'll get myself outta this I just gotta take her on a little guilt trip' way.<br>More like there was nothing left for him in life anymore. Why not?  
>Okay, before you make any assumptions, I was <em>not <em>going all 'awww I guess I shouldn't kill him because then I'd be a big meanie and he's just misunderstood here I'll take him to rehab so he can blow that up too'.  
>In fact, I was like, 'Works for me' and I was going to stab him. Actually, literally, no-holding-back going to stab him.<br>I had no regrets, no hesitation. I guess that should've made me hesitate, since you should never feel okay with killing somebody, but y'know what? This guy had ruined my life. My Dad's life especially. He had ruined a bunch of lives, during the Battle of New York. I'd be doing more good than bad, and that kind of outweighed everything else.  
>Just when the tip had hit his neck, I felt a cold hand clasp over mine.<br>"Roxy. No."  
>OH COME ON WHY SO MANY INTERRUPTIONS.<br>I drew back, and Loki closed his eyes and sighed, like he was thinking OH MY GOSH WHY JUST GET IT DONE COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER ANY WEEKEND NOW.  
>It was Hallie—of course. I had forgotten about her.<br>I was literally killing her dad right in front of her face.  
><em>That's <em>what guilt-tripped me.  
>Of course, you may be thinking 'come <em>on<em> Roxy! You're finally getting to kill this dude! Don't get all softie now!' or you may not. You may be thinking 'YUS LOKI LIVES' or 'DON'T HURT HALLIE SHE IS TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD KILL LOKI IN SECRET MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT'. But you're probably, most likely thinking 'I'm not thinking any of these things'.  
>Anyway.<br>Two substantial reasons why I didn't kill Loki.  
>1. Hallie. I couldn't kill anyone's dad in front of anyone's daughter, no matter how much the daughter hated her dad. That's just wrong.<br>2. Loki obviously wanted to end this. Why the heck would I give him what he wants? It might be more of a punishment to make him live.  
>Because I had connected the dots.<br>Hallie had no idea her dad was a mass murderer, and Hallie had said before, she liked me. So when she found out that her dad kinda sorta had a part in killing my mom—ya get me?  
>Cool.<br>Of course, I wouldn't satisfy the deep, burning hatred inside of me, and I'd probably kick myself later for not killing him, but—I was better than that.  
>"Roxy, please don't do this," Hallie looked at me with pleading eyes. If you could resist that look you are probably blind and can't even see it.<br>I shoved him aside. "Not worth it." I mumbled through grit teeth.  
>I expected a snide remark, but Loki didn't take his eyes off Hallie.<br>Okay, I _know _her name is Hela, but—she's not Hela, daughter of Loki. She's Hallie, the sweet, Disney princess type girl who could probably talk to woodland animals and make plants grow with her voice.  
>That's when the doors crashed open and the entire Avenger team led by Phil Coulson came in. (Bruce Banner wasn't Hulk yet, BTW).<br>I whirled around, and saw Alexi at the control desk waving the phone and giving me a big thumbs-up.  
>I saw Brenn and Ginger storm out.<br>"What was that for?!" Thundered Brenn (see what I did there).  
>"I'm really sorry Brenn," remembering the knock in the head. "I just didn't want you guys to help me."<br>"Roxy!" There was Dad. I let out a laugh, and clapped my hand over my mouth. I'm sorry, I've never seen my dad in the Captain America uniform in real life, only on footage from the Battle of New York or something.  
>He gave me one of those shy little half-grins. (You know what I'm talking about).<br>"Loki," Natasha said. "What have you been up to?"  
>Ollie would've cracked some incredibly dumb joke—if he was here. A hollow, empty feeling gnawed in the inside as I thought about him—and how I'd never see him again.<br>Ginger, with her usual sass, said, "No good."  
>"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Alexi waved wildly from the desk.<br>Clint Barton lifted his bow, acknowledging it. It was really kinda cute.  
>"Hallie!" Phil said, taking one step forward.<br>Hallie whirled around and Loki said with unusual ferocity, "You're not taking her anywhere."  
>When I say unusual ferocity, you may be thinking 'well duh he's a villain of course he's going to be mad as heck' but I mean, the entire Avengers team is here. I would think any smart villain would lay low and not y'know, make anyone tense or suspicious.<br>I heard Bruce Banner grunt, Iron Man's repulsors power up, Natasha's electric punches whirr, Clint Barton placing an arrow on his string, and Dad flicking his gun off safety.  
>Yeah it was pretty tense.<br>"I'm sorry, Hallie is under SHIELD surveillance. You are not in possession of your daughter anymore, Loki." Phil said firmly. Like 'nuh-uh young man you lost your kid privileges go get a real job'.  
>"Hela is—"<br>"Dad," Hallie broke away from him and said clearly. "I'm going with SHIELD. I'm not Hela, your daughter. I'm Hallie. Just Hallie."  
>That's when Loki disappeared.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: A Good Trick

So I can sort of understand. Hela literally kinda just disowned her dad in front of her dad's worst enemies. I'd be a little miffed too. But y'know, if you want your daughter to _really_ love you, here's a tip: stop trying to enslave planets and murder people. It's all we ask!  
>Okay, good news: Hallie wasn't going to be locked up. She was going to bunk in with Brenn, Ginger, and I! *victory dancing internally*.<br>It was really cool on the way over, because the Avengers and all of us kids drove in a big bus to Camp SHIELD, and everyone got to catch up with one another.  
>That was cute and not so cute.<br>We had to explain to Bruce Banner how Ollie had died.  
>Ever seen an adult cry? Y'know the awkward feeling you get when you see an adult cry? Yeah, that's how it was.<br>It was even sadder because it was kind of our fault Ollie had died. Ollie never would have been in the alien attack had we not gone and tried to do an adults' job.  
>But Loki would've kept his scepter had we not gone. And Hallie would still be locked up had we not gone.<br>Ooh, speaking of which—  
>"Hey, Hallie? How did you run away?" I asked.<br>"Ice powers," Hallie said, in her sweet voice that sounded like melted caramel. I'm sorry that makes no sense, but it almost kind of does, in a way.  
>"Why did you run away?" Phil frowned.<br>Hallie looked reluctant.  
>"Story for another time?" Natasha suggested helpfully.<br>Hallie nodded, putting on a fake smile. (It was still cute).  
>My dad was in the front seat with Phil, navigating. Natasha, Alexi, Clint, and I all squished in the row behind the driver's seat. Tony, Ginger, and Bruce were behind us, and Brenn and Thor and Hallie were in the backseat.<br>Thor and Brenn could've taken up the entire backseat, easy, but Hallie was so skinny, so. She was a little cramped back there, but she would live.  
>Alexi was telling Natasha and Clint <em>everything<em> about _everything_.  
>Tony and Ginger were laughing hysterically about something on Ginger's phone, and Thor and Brenn were arm-wrestling. Hallie was politely participating in the conversation. All with old 40s music in the background.<br>It was kind of fun on the way over, since the Avengers are those cool adult parents you know (there's always one or two in your life). Phil and my dad kept us all in line. It was about a two hour drive, maybe an extra ten or fifteen minutes.  
>When we pulled into the driveway of camp, everyone left except for dad. I think Hallie was glad to breathe again. We all walked into camp holding the scepter and looked awesome. Agent May steeled her gaze on us and didn't crack a grin.<br>"Oh. So you guys didn't die." She sounded a bit too disappointed.  
>That was funny, before it became not funny.<br>"One of us did." Ginger said thickly, suppressing tears.  
>We all headed back into the dormitory to get cleaned up. I could tell Alexi was particularly happy, because he left camp as a wimp who couldn't do a pushup and returned to camp as a wimp who couldn't do a pushup with a scepter of utmost destruction.<br>Just kidding, Alexi's not a wimp. (But I'm not kidding about the pushups).  
>In celebration, we had the pizza night with Camp Half-Blood that I never got to enjoy. I talked with Leo and Percy and them all, and we all shared our adventures. We welcomed Hallie into the camp family, and introduced her to Percy and Annabeth and Clarisse and Nico and <em>alllll<em> of the other Camp Half-Blood campers.  
>It was sad, to not have Ollie there. I reminisced on how one time he had blared 'Call me Maybe' nonstop on repeat from a hidden location and ticked off everyone.<br>I saw Ginger, sitting on the couch with Piper and Leo, swallowing a lump in my throat as I remembered that that was Ginger and Ollie's special couch. Ollie should be where Piper was sitting.  
>"Hey, you okay?'<br>"Hi, Percy," I said, holding up my fist for a bump. "I'm absolutely fine." Gosh, I'm a horrible liar. "Have you met Hallie?" I changed the subject.  
>"Yeah," Percy nodded. "She's really sweet. Dude, Phil and Chiron are having a dance-off, I don't think you want to miss this."<br>No. I did not want to miss that.  
>We all grouped around and watched.<br>Oh my gosh. Ginger Instagrammed the entire thing, and I have never laughed so hard in my _life_.  
>I've never seen a centaur rock out and lip sync to 'Shake it Off'—and I don't really want to ever again—but it was a nice change from reliving distressing memories, losing best friends, and living on the brink of death.<br>After playing a really, really big and really, really violent game of Apples to Apples (don't ask) Phil made us all go to bed, yakking on and on about how it was three hours past curfew and we still needed to get up in the morning.  
>As I heard the bedsprings groan and creak dangerously as Brenn rolled into bed, like every time, I drifted off to sleep.<br>And that night, I didn't have any nightmares.

The next morning, I woke up really early. Like, three a.m. early. It was funny, because we had gone to bed at midnight.  
>I couldn't get back to sleep, so very, very quietly, I decided to get a head-start on the day and jog around the track a couple times. Working out before I work out. I'm like Brenn.<br>Eugh, I'm like Brenn.  
>Nah, Brenn's okay. As I tied my tennis shoes, I saw Ginger slightly snoring in the bunk above mine, and Hallie with her perfect golden hair pooling around her head, like in movies. Brenn slept like a log.<br>Anything short of a tornado would not wake that girl up.  
>I went down the stairs, making sure to step quietly over the stair that creaked and went outside onto the running field.<br>The grass was wet with dew. The stars had just now began to blink out, and the sun started to lazily stretch over the foggy tops of trees. I had just ran around a couple times, when I saw Hallie standing in the middle of the track.  
>She looked like she wanted to tell me something but didn't know quite how to start.<br>"Hallie? What are you doing out here?" I asked casually, trying to shrug off the fact that she was Loki's daughter. I could see him in her, really clearly now that I knew. And that kind of disturbed me.  
>But like I would tell her. Hallie abandoned her dad to be her own person, not automatically labeled as 'Loki's daughter. Bad. Dangerous.'. I wasn't going to let her choice be in vain.<br>"Hey Roxy," she said in her beautiful, beautiful voice. Her voice felt like it was giving my ears a massage. (Must I explain? You've known me long enough.) "I'm—I'm really sorry."  
>"About what?" I shrugged. <em>About your dad being Loki and you never telling me? About your Silvertongue and you never telling me? About—<em>  
>"I just hope nothing—tense—comes between us, just because of who our parents are." Hallie said slowly.<br>"Ah, it's fine," I batted my hand. We should judge each other on who we are now, not who our parents are.  
>Eugh I'm sounding like a sappy B-grade movie. Help me snap out of this.<br>I scuffed the ground with my shoe. "Uh—you ever going to get back with your dad?"  
>Maybe that was a bit of a personal question. Hallie sighed and it was a silent for a little bit. "I—I honestly don't know." She shook her head slowly. I saw her springy green eyes well with tears. She wiped them away quickly and gave a forlorn smile. "Hey, hey Roxy," she said I was going to leave soon.<br>"Yeah?" I nodded.  
>"Um, could you follow me for a sec?"<br>Sure, of course I could. "Sure."  
>I followed her, not sure where this would lead. Oh gosh. <em>Please <em>don't be hiding your dad somewhere. I'm not sure I'll have the self-control to not kill him.  
>No, we just went out into the playing field, glistening with dew, desolate and quiet. It was always so loud, filled with the yelling of a few hundred kids, it was weird to be out when it was so still and peaceful.<br>A few birds pecked at the ground, not flying away at Hallie's step.  
>(I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A DISNEY PRINCESS)<br>Hallie swallowed as she led me over to the very edge of the playing field. "Roxy," she said. "I am truly, truly apologetic about these past days' events."  
>I was getting uncomfortable from all the apologies. "Hallie, I forgive you," I said. "It's not like—like I'm not gonna forgive you," wow real intellectual there Roxy "It's—it's okay."<br>"No it's not," Hallie said quietly. "I wanted—wanted to make it up to you, if there is a way."  
>No. There really wasn't.<br>"Roxanna," Hallie announced slowly. "Would you like to see your mother again?"  
>Oh my gosh. I didn't know <em>what<em> this would go into.  
>"Hallie," I said, trying to be firm as a lump grew in my throat. "My mother is—is dead, she's not—I can't. I can't—" I was blinking back tears, unable to finish my sentence. I really haven't ever cried before all this happened. I was getting mad at myself for being so emotional.<br>Hallie closed her eyes. A mystical green aura settled around her, glowing. Her hair lifted by an imaginary breeze, and abruptly, there was a sparking green orb that stretched out into a rectangle, like a doorway.  
>My heart leapt into my throat. <em>A portal.<em> I got that same dizzy feeling, the same that I had gotten when I held the scepter before reliving my worst nightmare. At that, I panicked a little, until I heard Hallie. "Mrs. Rogers," her voice was breathy and echoic, like a whisper being reverberated. "There's someone who'd like to see you."  
>"What on earth <em>is<em>—"  
>I gasped really horribly, because it was a mixture of a shrill gasp choking on an ugly sob, making some really awful noise of pain and sadness and surprise.<br>It was my mother's voice. Just as I had remembered it.  
>The light, sophisticated British accent—I saw the mussed brunette curls and her blackened face peep out of the doorway. Hallie was straining and with a gasp for breath the portal zapped out of vision into nothingness.<br>But I didn't care. There was my mother. _My_ mother.  
>Hallie had saved her from the fire. No, Hallie had saved me from a fire—for a third time.<br>Mum was wearing the exact same clothes she wore in the fire. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. I started crying and we wrapped each other up in a tight embrace.  
>"But—what is—"<br>I realized Mum had been plucked out of time, simply skipped a not-so-nice happening and fast-forwarded straight here. She hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.  
>I was overjoyed, no I was—there really was no word to describe what I was feeling. If you know a word that describes it, tell me.<br>"Come on, Mum—let's go get Dad."  
>I didn't care if it was four o' clock in the morning. Dad needed to see this.<br>We raced inside, and I broke into my room and screamed, "Mom's alive!"  
>I didn't care how childish or loud I was.<br>Brenn bonked her head on the upper bunk.  
>"DAD! DAD! DAD!" I yelled as loud as I could. Dad, of course, thinking something horrible was going on, came racing up, when he nearly choked on a gasp when he saw Mum.<br>"Steve?" Mum frowned.  
>I saw Dad yell Mum's name and lift her up in the air. Her bedraggled curls flew on the wind and they both couldn't stop smiling. Mum laughed out Dad's name, before they both leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. It was the most tender, sweet kiss you have ever seen. I'm pretty cruddy at describing it, so use that imagination bit of your brain and just imagine it, K? K.<br>I heard people arousing, whining about how early it was. That's when I saw something weird.  
>I leaned into our room to see Ginger and Brenn's reaction, when I saw Hallie just stumble out of bed, her hair flawless and stunning, yawning adorably as she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. "What is it, guys?"<br>"Hallie? What are you—" I turned around and saw the other Hallie, that had led me down to the playing field and gotten my mum back from time.  
>That other Hallie was wearing a smirk, a smirk that was a bit too mischievous to be Hallie.<br>I saw that other Hallie run around the corner, the illusion rippling away just a second too soon to reveal—well—you know.  
>Now everyone was up and talking and Phil was taking pictures and May looked at me. Her mouth stretched into a half-grin and she arched her eyebrows.<br>I knew she had seen it too.  
>Nobody would ever know how Peggy Carter had come back. If we said Hallie did it, Hallie would say "No I didn't!" and if we said Loki did it, nobody would believe it.<br>I still didn't understand it. Why would Loki do something like that? I knew he'd never do it out of his own free will. Did he want to set things right with Hallie again? Was he building fake trust? Was it all part of his diabolical scheme to take over the world again?  
>I'd never know.<br>I'd never care.  
>All I cared about was that my Mum was back, my Dad had her back. Our family was back. And things would never be the same again.<p>

**Well! That's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed this as thoroughly as I did writing it! Sorry if it was a little rough around the edges. So, do you think it deserves a sequel? If you think so and have any ideas for one, please let me know in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading! :D **


End file.
